Clace Cupcakes
by Emotwin03
Summary: Clary passes a cupcake store. Jace surprises her. Classic Jace ;) Not good at summaries. First story!
1. First meeting

**FIRST STORY SO NOT THAT GOOD!** **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

I walk down a crumbled street in New York, looking at the shops I can never afford on the way. Pink, Justice, VIP, Clare's, Old Navy, In-n-out, Cupcakes cubed…Man I really feel like some cupcakes right now, but can I afford it?

I get over to the side of the road and sit down on the curb, pull out my wallet, and start counting my money. I have 4 dollars and… one dime, two dimes, three dimes, one penny, two pennies- "Hey, whatcha doing?" a voice interrupts me.

I squeak and jump up, spilling all my cash. As I drop down on my hands and knees collecting my money, I see out of the corner of my eye the stranger does, too. When we are done collecting the money, we get up. He gives me my money, and I notice his features. Blonde hair, gold eyes, tattoos, he's gorgeous!

I must have been staring too long, because he smirks and says "See something you like?" Oh, so he's one of those guys. I roll my eyes and say, "No, im just trying to figure out what's wrong with your face, but then I realized you were just born with it." And I start walking away, hoping he will leave me alone.

Of course, he follows me down the street. When he catches up to me, he says, "Wow, you've got a mouth!" I roll my eyes again and say, "Of course I do, what are you going to tell me next? That I have eyes, a nose, ears?"

I'm sorry for not being polite, but he's being a bit cocky, and I do not like cocky people. He wolf-whistles and smirks saying "Dang, girl, Attitude! What did I do to get this?"

I trip over a cracked sidewalk, but he catches my by the arms, picking me up and swinging me around in a circle until he sets me down. I jump apart from him as soon as I'm down, and say "You started talking to me, Dumbo." I start walking faster, and he walks faster, too. I walk even faster, he walks faster, I start jogging, but he grabs my waist, stopping me from going anywhere.

"Hey!" I say, starting to get mad. I start squirming, trying to get away, but he tightens his grip around my waist. He looks down at me and says "I noticed u looking at the Cupcakes Cubed shop, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to go get some cupcakes with me."

I stare up at him, confused. He's being nice to me? I don't believe it. Not after all he's done so far. I harden my gaze and say "Yeah, right. After you made my drop my cash and chased me down the street and grabbed me, it was all just to ask me to get cupcakes with you. I don't believe you."

His eyes soften and he gives me puppy eyes. "Please? You seem really nice and sweet, it's my treat!" He says, hugging me. I start to laugh. Me? Nice and sweet? That's hilarious. He looks at me funny and I glare at him. "Plus," he says, "I helped you pick up your money, I chased you down the street because you forgot this penny, and I grabbed you to take you to get cupcakes."

He unwraps on of his hands off my waist to show me the penny. I can't believe this. A penny? And cupcakes? I bet they will be poison. But where would we get the cupcakes? Not that I'm considering it, but… "Where would we get the cupcakes?"

I ask looking back up at him. His eyes get all hopeful and he says "At Cupcakes Cubes, where else?" And puts his hand with the penny in it back on my waist. I bet we look like maniacs to everyone else on the street. Two people running down the street and talking about cupcakes and pennies.

Well, what could go wrong? I mean, he's hot and guys like him don't pay attention to girls like me. This is a once in a lifetime experience, and what could happen? He raises an eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes, again.

"Fine" I say, groaning a little. "Yay!" he shouts and picks me up bridal style and starts jogging to the cupcake shop.

 **This is a one-shot, but i can make it a story if you guys want. This is my first story, so don't be mean. Review?**

 **-** ** _Missawesome03_**


	2. What, Waitress!

**You wanted more, I give you more! Welcome back, fam!**

I bounce up and down every time his feet hit the ground on the way to the cupcake shop. I haven't told him that I can't afford it, what will happen when he finds out? Will he be disgusted in me and leave me, will he shrug it off, or worse, will he drop me? I hold on tighter to his shirt at that thought.

Finally, we arrive at Cupcakes Cubed, it's now or never. "Hey, whatever your name is, I hate to break it to you, but I can't afford this…" I say, ready to be dropped. He looks down at me and chuckles, and his laugh vibrates through me. "What's so funny?" I ask, is there something on my face?

"Well first of all", he says "my name is Jace and second of all, im paying for it!" I stare at him, my mouth gaping. Him? Paying for me? What has happened to me? Did I hit my head and this is all a dream? Wait, he still doesn't know me… this could be fun… "Well hi Jace" I say recomposing myself, "My name is periwinkle and you don't have to take me here."

He raises his eyebrow at my name, but sets me down gently in front of the cupcake shop, grabbing my hand. "Oh no," he says "you don't get to leave just yet." And with that, he drags me into the cupcake shop. Inside it has striped pink and white walls and mini chandeliers hanging from the pink ceiling. A little girly if I do say so myself, but it's a cupcake shop, what did I expect? Wait, what am I going to order?! I look up to the menu, and I see so many cupcakes!

There's wedding cake, Pb&j, stuffed cookie dough, ultimate chocolate, red velvet… I think I will have a mini red velvet, I don't want to spend all his money. "Do you know what you want?" Jace asks, looking down at me. I look up and barely nod my head. "A mini red velvet, please." I say, looking away from him. "A mini?" He asks giving me the eye.

"Yes" I respond, looking at my feet. "Well, then I will have a mini, too!" He says and orders a mini Red Velvet for me, and a mini Ultimate Chocolate for himself. So he likes chocolate, huh? The cashier tells him the price, and he gives her a $20, saying "Keep the change" with a wink. He also whispers something into the cashiers' ear and she smiles at me saying to him "Will do!"

We pick a booth by the window, it has red and white glitter stripes on it. "Ok Red, I know your name isn't periwinkle so what is it really?" He says giving me the eye again. Hmmm, to tell him or not to tell him… Not tell him it is! "Ok you caught me, I'm… Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na BATMAN!" I say, striking a pose. He chuckles and leans into the booth, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I will tell you my name if you tell me what you said to the cashier." I say mimicking his posture. "No can do strawberry, no can do. I guess I will just never know your name." he says smirking. Ugh, boys these days are so difficult! "I guess you won't." I say back to him, I won't be played so easily.

The cashier shows up with our cupcakes, and as she sets them down in front of us, she winks and smiles at me, before turning and walking away. What was that all about? Jace really must have blown her away with his 'manly charms'.

We start eating our cupcakes, and when we are done I go to the trash can, ready to throw away the wrapper. Until Jace bolts up to me and grabs the wrapper out of my hand, putting it into his jacket pocket. "What was that about?" I say as he throws away his wrapper.

"Just safe keeping" he says, grabbing my arm and walking away, but not before winking at the cashier again. This is getting annoying. "What is with you and the cashier lady?" I ask again, hoping he will tell me this time. "What is with you not telling me your name?" He says back, before picking me up bridal style again. I squeak in surprise and he chuckles in response.

"But don't worry sugar plum, you will find out soon enough. Now where do you want to go?" he says, looking down the street.

I want to go home, I want to finish my art, I want him to let go of me-or do I? His phone buzzes and he picks it up, reading the screen and putting on a sour face. Not good. "Ugh i'm sorry, but I have to go." He says giving me puppy eyes while setting me down. Land! Im thinking of kissing the ground like they do in movies!

"That's ok, and my name is Clary." I say, giving in. He smiles and starts walking away from me, before running back and handing me the wrapper again. "Open it." He whispers to me and kisses my forehead, before walking away again. After he turned the corner, I decide to open it when I get home, and I put it in my jacket pocket.

-TIME SKIP!—

When I'm finally home, I take off my jacket, and remember the wrapper I put in there from Jace. I take out the wrapper and I open it to reveal a note. It says _"I love your hair red, I hope we can do this again sometime. Text me ;)"_ along with his number.

I smile and put the wrapper on my desk. Time to get back to art!

 **Yay or Nay? Review please? Tell me what to write next if you want more! Message me if you want! *throws glitter everywhere like Magnus***

 _ **-Missawesome03**_


	3. I just Wonder Sometimes

**Control** **\- Halsey**

 **Welcome to the black parade** **\- My Chemical Romance**

 **Into the Ocean** **\- Blue October**

 **Bad Apple** **\- Touhou**

 **My Heart with You** **\- The Rescuers**

 **Alphabet Boy** **\- Melanie Martinez Nightcore**

I wake up with a start. I just had a bad dream, but I can't remember it. Oh well. I sit up and feel something wet on my cheek. Paint, green paint. I look down to see my painting I was working on, a forest. I must've fell asleep while working. Well, now that painting is ruined.

I get up, meaning to wash my face off, but my chair thinks otherwise. I trip over the leg and land face first into the carpet. I look up to see that I almost hit my head on my desk. I get up, ignoring the massive headache I have now, and glare at my chair, then at my desk. As I'm glaring at my desk, I see the wrapper from the cupcakes. I smile as I remember the note, then frown realizing I haven't texted him yet.

I pick up the note and my phone, and head to my couch, all previous thoughts of cleaning my face gone. I have his number in my phone now, so I decide to actually text him now. What should I say? Hey, Hi, Howdy, Hola, Pineapples? UGH, BOYS ARE SO DIFFICULT! This is what I decide on:

 **Hey, this is periwinkle how may I help you? – C**

I'm an idiot! Why did I say that? Maybe he doesn't remember me, I mean it's been a day! That's a long time! Oh wait no it isn't this is just me over reacting and I need to stop before he thinks I am a psycho maybe he does WHAT IF HE DOES what will I say what will he say I bet he will make fun of me maybe he will make fun of me maybe he will hunt me down and knock on my door and act all nice until he- I am cut out of my dramatic thoughts by his response.

 **Hey, who are you again? ;) –J**

… I KNEW IT! I knew he would forget me! It's been a day! A whole day! …Waiiitttt a second.

 **Ok you caught me, I'm… Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na BATMAN! XD – C**

Hahahaha I did that yesterday, too! I wonder if he caught on yet.

 **Yeah, yeah ok Red I know it's you. How about you come out of that screen and show yourself, because I am JOKER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! – J**

Joker? Really? I got this!

 **Oh I'm sorry I don't know any Joker, I guess this is the wrong number, I will just delete you and never call again now… - C**

Let's see how he handles THAT! HA!

 **WAIT NO no no there's no need for that batman, I will just do my crimes elsewhere and leave your city alone, for now! (This is really Jace btw) – J**

Hehehehehe I knew he would say something like that!

 **Okay Joker, you let the cat out of the bag! So now I must defeat you while you run from this city! With my BATMOBILE GUNS! (This is really Clary BTW ;)) – C**

 **Fine batman, catch me if you can! *runs out of city and underwater* - J**

 **Oh you will be caught! *bat mobile turns into submarine and shoots you* - C**

 **OH NO! I'm MELTING, MELTING ALL THE BAD SIDE OUT OF MEEEEEEE MAKE IT STOP! – J**

 **NO TIME TO STOP, I HAVE TO GO STOP POISON IVY! BATMAN OUT! *swims away* - C**

 **Bye batman, now I have to go destroy another city! – J**

 **Hey, this is Clary again ;) - C**

 **Hey, this is Jace ;) – J**

 **So, what do u want to talk about? – C**

 **Let's play Q & A! – J**

 **So basically have a conversation? – C**

 **Yeah I guess so! I start! Favorite hobby? Mine is football – J**

 **Art, what school do you go to? I go to Shadowhunter High – C**

 **SO DO I! How come we have never met? – J**

 **Um, trick question? Probably because you're a jock and jocks don't pay attention to people like me. Favorite type of food? Mine's Italian – C**

 **That is so not true! Or why else would I be texting you? Mine is bbq. Where do you go for fun? – J**

 **I go to the carnival by my house and it is true the only reason you're texting me is because we met outside of school! Favorite animal? Mine's horse – C**

 **DOLPHINS! Favorite restaurant? – J**

 **Bouley, it's really good! – C**

 **I LOVE BOULEY! What's your favorite thing there? Mine's NEW YORK STATE RAINBOW TROUT! – J**

 **Oh, idk. It's too expensive so I haven't been there since elementary but I remember I liked rainbow trout too, I think. – C**

 **Well, we should go there sometime. Maybe Sunday at 8? – J**

 **Are you asking me out on a date? – C**

 **Trick question? But, yes, I am. – J**

 **I would love to, but its way to expensive Jace, I can't. – C**

 **Yes you can, and it's not that expensive – J**

 **You say that to a poor person – C**

 **Well, do you want to come? – J**

 **…** **Fine I guess, I can't wait! What should I wear? – C**

 **We will just wear casual stuff and glare at the people who look at us weirdly!** **J** **\- J**

 **Ok, well I have to fix this painting, I was painting a forest but I fell asleep on it so now I have green paint all over the right side of my cheek.** **L** **\- C**

 **Haha that's karma for not texting me sooner, so see u Sunday? - J**

 **Yeah, see you Sunday – C**

I cannot believe Jace, THE JACE, a jock that may or may not be awesome, just asked me out. I flop down on the couch, trying to figure out what I will wear. He said casual, but his version of casual, and my version of casual, are two very different versions. I think I will just wear this gray shirt, red beanie, gray scarf, gray boots, and blue jeans, without the glasses. Okay. I get up and set out my clothes for tomorrow, and then start painting again. I try to concentrate on painting, but my mind keeps going to Jace and what waits for me tomorrow night. I'm a wreck. I plug in my headphones and play my music. Yes, it's kind of edgy, but it makes me happy. I can't wait for tomorrow night, but I need to concentrate, too! I wonder if I will see him at school, I mean it's the weekend so I wonder if he will even glance at me on Monday. I guess it all depends on Sunday when we go to Bouley. I wonder if he will kiss me, and if he does, I wonder what I will do, how I will react, if I will be good at it, if he will be good at it. NO! Snap out of it Clarissa you need to focus on important things like art, get it together, you seem soft. You cannot seem soft for him, that's what he wants. He's a player and if you don't stop you will be another one of his toys. No. I just wonder sometimes…

 **Review? What would you like in the next chapter at the date? Sorry for not updating, I just didn't feel like it and had a major writers block** **L** **But I am back and about to be a beta if anyone needs help! Just have to do 2000 more words!**

 ** _-Missawesome03_**


	4. So sorry not an update but important!

**DON'T HATE ME! I am so sorry I have not updated, I have been so busy with my birthday, with school starting and all that but I know that is no excuse. I need favors from you guys. I am having major writing block for this story, and Hurt Hangout. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE give me ideas for this story. I am thinking about an Aline appearance, or a jealous Simon, but I don't know! I can't seem to get the words on the page right now. Anyways, I am writing a MareCal story (Team Cal for LIFE!) and I have an amazing beta, ShadowhunterLuv. But, I need one for Clace Cupcakes, too! SO if you are interested in being my beta for Clace Cupcakes, PM me or review, I will see the PM sooner, but whatever fills your cup of tea. I am also a beta now, too! So if you need some help with YOUR stories if you have any, I am available. So, once again, I NEED IDEAS if you want me to update, and I need a beta for this story, too. I am so sorry this is not an update, I have kept everyone waiting for an update but this isn't one so I did one of the cruelest thing anyone can do. Give you false hope, and then disappoint you. I am so so SO sorry guys, I cannot tell you that enough. Please do those things I asked soon, and I will get better at updating I swear! Please don't hate me, life is life. DO IT!**

 ** _-Missawesome03_** **:) 3**

 **(Sorry that was so long, but it is very important!)**


	5. Together

I'm a wreck. I'm dressed and staring at my reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out what type of makeup I should wear. I don't have much, but I think I have enough. I put on some natural shades, and then get dressed. I am wearing a black beanie and a red plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and brown boots. I hope this is okay… Maybe he doesn't like red, maybe it reminds him of blood or something. Am I too casual? Maybe this is too much. Or maybe too little… NO! I do not care what the world or even a boy thinks about me. I am me and if they don't like it, they can just leave.

With that thought, I plug in my earphones and go to sit on my bed. It's 6:50, I have one hour and 10 minutes until I my day may or may not be spectacular. Maybe I should text him, make sure it's not cancelled or anything… Yeah, good idea me! Just try not to think about him thinking you are too pushy… Or maybe he is with another girl doing unspeakable things in his bedroom right now… Or maybe he deleted this number and… doesn't know who I am… Hm.

NO! I cannot let fear control me! Tonight, I am a dangerous woman! **(A/N sorry but I couldn't resist. Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande!)** Nothing can stop me now, not even my own head! As I jam out to music, finally feeling confident in myself, I reach for my phone. Just as I grab my phone, I get a text. It's from Jace!

He says, **Hey, you ready for tonight?**

Am I a bad person for thinking wrong about that? My stomach clenches at the thought, but then I shake away the feeling. That feeling is new… I blink a couple of times before responding back. I wouldn't want him to think I wasn't here!

 **Hey, yeah I'm ready! I already have my outfit on and everything! Can't wait! Wait, why is it cancelled?!**

I type back quickly and send, before face-palming myself. Of course it isn't cancelled? Stop being so afraid, what happened to that dangerous woman earlier? Now he thinks you are a freak, and does want to cancel. Well, that's it. I messed up my only chance for this not being cancelled. Now I'm going to be lonely all night and not with Golden Boy… I start to get up to take off my makeup, but then my phone chirps again.

 **NO! I have been looking forward to this, why would I cancel? Wouldn't want to keep my Red Velvet waiting would I? Why, can you not come?**

He… He has been looking forward… To seeing… ME?! WHAT! And oh great, another nickname. It's so cute how he gives me nicknames… Wait, no it's not! That's not my name! Maybe he can't pronounce my name right… Is it that hard? Cla-ry… Not that hard, it's only two syllables! No, he said spelled it before, I am pretty sure he can say it, too. And do I see him getting nervous, too? I may have to attack this…

 **Yeah, sorry I can't come. I have to walk my dead grandmothers' fish over to the space station and I won't be back for decades…** I type back to him, before laughing really hard and falling backwards on my bed. I am laughing so hard, I start to snort and clutch my stomach. I bet I messed up my hair and makeup, but I don't care! I haven't laughed this hard in forever!

 **Really? Oh… Um Okay I totally understand that… Situation… you are in… But if you didn't want to come why didn't you just say so? Or are you joking?** He types, and my laughter instantly dies. Did he believe me? I tried to make my response as farfetched as I could... Hmm to let him off the hook, or not to let him off the hook. Eh, I will let him go. But only this time! Next time I will scare him!

 **Yeah, I'm joking** **J** **Sorry** **L** I type back, and sit up on my pillows, waiting for his response. An instant later, I get it.

 **Hey, you little snot! I'm supposed to be the Joker here! Not you! You're supposed to be the superhero! And FISH CAN'T WALK!** He types back, and I imagine him screaming the last part at me in desperation. I start to laugh really hard again, and I can't remember a time when I felt this good. I am so happy right now, nothing can ruin this moment for me.

We talk over text some more, me practically crying because I'm laughing so hard, until its 7:50. 10 more minutes until I have to go?! I'm so dead, I probably look like I had an allergic reaction or something, I've been laughing for so long.

I get up and head over to my mirror again, only to see that I look fine, if not better! I guess all those years without laughing really took a hit on me. I frown at the thought of what caused me not to laugh anymore, before I realize I have a date in 8 minutes. My first date. This is no time to be sad, I should be celebrating!

I start to fix my hair and beanie before I hear the doorbell ring. He's early! Am I ready, or should I just ignore it and act like I never heard it? No, that's too mean and he might leave. Speaking of leaving, I really need to go!

"COMING!" I shout, practically at the top of my lungs before I sprint down my stairs and get to the door. I check myself in the mirror, before opening the door. I am blown away. He is the breath taking, mouthwatering, drool worthy kind of guy. He is wearing a black plaid shirt, blue jeans, and Nike shoes. His hair is tousled in a good way, and he has his hands in his pockets. He is leaning against my door frame, and I watch him as he fully scans my body with his eyes.

When his eyes come back to mine, and he gives me a crooked smile. I blush and look at the ground. "Hey." He says to me, making me look back up at him. I give him a small smile before softly saying, "Hey" back.

(/)

We arrive a Bouley, and my heart is beating so fast I think it will burst out of my chest. I look up at the place, and I realize how much I miss it. I used to always come here with my mom, dad, and my two brothers before they moved away. I realize how beautiful this place is at night, and then I feel Jace come up beside me. "You ready for the best night of your life?" He asks me, and when I Nod, he takes my hand and we go inside. Together.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. Thank you for sticking with me all this time. Just school is very stressing and my birthday just pasted. But that's no excuse, I know! I will update at 20 reviews! When I can! I am trying to get better at this, so bear with me! Ideas, ideas, ideas! Please! Sorry about the cliffhanger guys, I just had to. I know, I'm evil. If you want to be my beta or know someone who is a awesome beta, PM me! Or just PM me to chat, because I love to have chats! Review and spread the love!**

 **Teaser: There may or may not be a Sizzy in next chapter, and an Aline appearance... Maybe or maybe not. ;)**

 **I'm Evil, I know!**

 ** _-Emotwin03_** **(Yes, I changed my username)**


End file.
